Pure
by Islets of Langerhans
Summary: Harry, realising that he has been betrayed by his closest friends, goes to Gringotts, where he makes a suprising discovery, that changes his views... (Adopted off to Lucida Anseris)
1. Abandon Ship

I do not own anything that I write on this website, except my concepts. Thank all those who read The Ravens Cry- It is much appreciated. I hope it's fun, and if you have any plot ideas, mail me pronto! I have loads of time as i've got a snow holiday, as i'm snowed in! NO SCHOOL! But i've got to de-snow the cars, or i'll be inside till next week. NO CRITICAL ESSAY! I love my life!

I'm rewriting this chapter, as I feel it could be a lot more comprehensive than it is currently. The whole story is being re-vamped here, so bear with me please! Thank you kindly folks!

Now, on with the show. I give you The New story : Pure

* * *

Harry was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, under his invisibility cloak. It was the week after the third task, and Cedric Diggory's death. Harry was tired of everyone asking him if he was okay, or if he needed to see the matron- Right now, all he needed was some alone time, time to be completly alone aside from his thoughts. Harry, contrary to popular belief, wasn't hurt, and was slightly in awe of the power Voldemort had shown that night. His only thought that continually followed him was _How do I get that much power?_

Voldemort did not scare him like he had back in third year. Harry was a teenager now, and then he had only been in the magical world for nine months, and was eleven.

Honestly, people had labelled him a saviour who was _scared_ of Voldemort! If anything, he admired the Dark Lord for his cruelly creative killing, and his well orchestrated trap.

While he was thinking, he wandered past the very remote classroom he had discovered to hold the Mirror of Erised, and stopped under his cloak when he heard muted voices through the thick oak door.

Harry cast a scrying spell, and looked through the door, and saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore, all sitting there. They looked like they were in a sort of conference. Harry stopped his wandering and heavy philosophical thinking, and stayed silent and hidden behind the door, listening and watching to their conversation.

"Well, my dear children, what have you unearthed about dear Mr. Potter since our last meeting?" Asked the old headmaster.

Hermione answered first. " He is not showing any signs of emotional trauma, and is coping rather well. He isn't telling us what happened though" she droned, like she was reading how many apples had been sold in Camden Market.

Dumbledore frowned, and replied " Well, to make sure that Harry isn't going to break down or something equally un-heroic or weak like that, please get him to confide _everything_ in you. It is vital that he puts his trust in us- In the end, it is for the Greater Good of the Magical World, after all.

The three teenagers nodded like car ornaments at the manipulative old coot.

Harry was furious

_By the sound and sight of it, Dumbledore is manipulating them to manipulate me into being a perfect weapon! _

Dumbledore continued after his fan club stopped their dog impressions.

" This Summer, it is regretful for the young hero that we will not be able to sent him letters. This is because he needs to understand that he is alone in the end, and that he is not truly important; We need to deflate his head after winning the tournament. We do that my sending him to be isolated with the muggles."

" How can he actually believe that muggle is his Aunt? They do not look at all like each other! And why would living with muggles be safe for Harry Potter? We know they abuse him and make him their personal house elf."

_What do they mean? My Mum was a muggleborn... wasn't she?_

"Ronald, Harry must think that that magic hater is his Aunt, so he stays there. He has no relatives alive. If he thinks he has family, he'll want to stay with them. It's our way of ensuring he stays in one place. Lily did have a sister called Petunia, she was killed in a car crash when Lily was 5."

_How dare they! They made me think that I had a family, when actually, I was staying with random strangers, who he exploits in order to mould me into an ideal saviour! Like i'll ever be strong enough to face Him, if i'm starved all Summer! Bastards!_

Harry, on seeing the traitors get up to leave, hurried away silently: He couldn't risk Dumbledore seeing through his cloak like he had done in that very room three years ago. The betrayers never knew he was there.

Harry was furious- He'd been lied to about his family, his heritage, his friends and, well everything!

He was well in bed by the time Ron returned. Harry faked sleep.

But he didn't get much of it that night.

* * *

In the morning, Harry went down to the Great Hall with Neville, Dean and Seamus, and did not even look at the three betrayers. They ignored him, and he realised they were talking in hushed tones about him. He was more perceptive than everyone realised. Pity Dumbledore hadn't wised up earlier about him.

_Maybe I should have made the hat put me in Slytherin. I'd be free of the Three Musketeers for a start._ Harry thought grimly.

On the train, he sat with the other 3 Gryffindor boys, leaving Ron the odd one out. He saw Ron through the glass, watching them play exploding snap. He ran off when he saw the Trolley Lady coming. She stared after him a moment, shook her head, and offered her wares to the four boys. Harry decided to get chocolate frogs, Droobles Bubble Gum, an Acid pop, Pepper Imps and Sugar quills. He needed enough food to see him through till the next day. After all, he wasn't actually going back to the Dursleys, was he!

He was going to destroy Harry James Potter, once and for all.

When they got to the station, Harry split from the other boys. He ducked into a bathroom near the exit at the opposite end to the train he had been sitting with the guys, near the drvers engine. He locked the cubicle door, and got to work on confusing and scaring the hell out of the old coot and his fan club.

Harry took out his Cloak, and the Map, along with his Photo Album, his broomstick, along with its' servicing kit- even if it had been given to him by the bushy-bitch. He left his trunk open, made it invisible, then snapped his wand. He found the opening into his trunk, then placed his wand fragments in it, shutting the lid. He then threw the Cloak over him, and slipped off the train, and out onto the Platform.

He walked nervously, but was not spotted by the red haired mob, who were waiting for him. He avoided Hermione too.

He then reached a small alley, and mounted his broom. He tied his Servicing kit to it as well as his album. He then, covering it all with the cloak, flew out of the station.

He flew to the Leaky Cauldron, and snuck through, slipping into the alley behind a group of old ladies, who were talking about their Grandkids.

_Come on_ Harry thought. The more time he wasted here, the more chance that he'd be caught by Dumbledore. And he most definitely did not want that to happen. Ever. It'd be an utter disaster if he was caught, and he'd be made to swear an oath to never flee again or something like that. Harry intended to outwit Dumbledore.

_I will win this game you started, you old man_ Harry's mind cackled.

Harry, still avoiding contact with the channel of folk pouring through the alley, finally reached the great marble steps of Gringotts. Hurrying up them, he opened the doors, and then saw the Hall full of goblins. Steeling his strength, he began to walk towards the Goblin at the highest desk...


	2. Beautiful Freedom

Chapter Two has arrived! I have so much spare time today! I love snow! And, in this story, **THERE IS NO HORCRUX.**

I am rewriting this story, chapter by chapter, as I was rereading it during the summer holidays, and I think it is too rushed, and could be improved. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Harry walked over to the Head Goblin under his Cloak. The Goblin saw him, gestured to him, and then walked out the room. Harry, understanding what...He? meant, hurried after him.

On reaching the corridor the Goblin was waiting in, Harry took off his cloak, and stuffed it in his backpack.

The goblin took Harry through a maze of corridors, and after what seemed like a millennia to Harry, they reached a large door, which the goblin opened.

"My office" He said in explanation.

Harry nodded, and sat down on one of the human sized chairs in the office. The office itself was plain, with stone walls and floor, and suits of armor, and a wolf-skin rug on the floor. A roaring fire heated the room.

" Well, Mr Potter. What can we do for you?"

"I have run into a bit of _bother_ with my 'friends'. I wish to vanish into the mass of the wizarding world, and start a fresh new life as someone else."

After a flicker of surprise, the goblin replied

" And why, would you want to change your entire life? You are the savior, no matter if you have had a little petty fight with your friends over something trivial. I have important matters to see to, not the whims of a child!"

The Goblin the started to get out of his seat, but froze at Harry's next words.

" I have been betrayed, and I wish to lead a quiet life, free from manipulations" Harry answered

After a minute of silence, the Goblin spoke once more

"You have passed the test."

"Pardon? What have I passed?" Harry was now very confused

" There is a test that was laid down by you and your Mother's ancestors to change your heritage, and that test must be passed without the recipient knowing they are being tested." The Goblin smirked in amusement, and stood, and this time did begin to leave the room.

_Oh. Oops? Either way, at least I get to change who I am... That has to be a good thing...At least, I think it is. Damm it!_

Harry then realized the goblin was leaving, and once more ran after him. This time, the walk was shorter, and they arrived at a door with runes carved on it within a few minutes.

"Where are we?" Asked Harry

" This is the Heritage Room. Here, we find your heritage, and if you like it, transfer you into that heritage." The goblin explained. "This service costs 100 galleons. All vaults will be transferred into the new vault, and all heirlooms will be changed into your new family heirlooms; For example if I was to change Gryffindor into a Slytherin, his infamous sword would change, and look like a Slytherin Heirloom. Magical items change identity with their owners- Or at least the most valuable, goblin made ones do." The goblin told him as he opened the door by pressing his palm to it.

Harry was amazed _Are all magical items that alive? _

The pair entered the room. It was quite a small, stone room, which, like the Head Goblin's office was plain, and the floor was made of sandy stone. There, Harry was told to change into a grey robe, and when he had done so, he was painted with many different colored runes in many different languages, that he had no idea what they all meant. Then, an ancient goblin entered, and all bowed to him- even Harry, when he saw all other beings bow.

Harry was lead into a sandy circle, with a triangle in it. A cut was made in his finger, and he watched as a droplet of his own blood hit the sand. And then, the scroll on the wall began to write...

This child is of the Potter Clan. If he so wishes, there is another heritage available to him through his Mother- she was from a long line of squibs. This heritage is the Evanclear heritage.

The priest then stepped forward, and spoke.

" Do you wish to become an Evanclear in everything bar birth?"

Harry replied " I do"

The priest then smiled, and said " So be it."

The entire room began to chant. _What are they saying?_

" Evanclear maiorum sanguine tuo da puris semine. Integer ligula ipsum, sed in anima, quae manent intacta. Hoc petimus in nomine Iuno regina potens Scorpiarius.

Harry then felt the weirdest feeling spread over him, like his soul was being swapped. Then, after a bright light, he opened his eyes. _ I did not even notice i'd shut them!_ He thought

Then, he realised, he was in a new white room, on a bed. A goblin ran over, and grinned at him, and held out a mirror. Harry looked at it, and cried out in shock.

_OH MY DAYS!_ He thought in terror. _ I look like a stranger!_

And so he did. Instead of the now famous green eyes, scar and black hair, all in a scrawny body, a new person looked back at him in the mirror.

He now had longer, floppy, incredibly pale and luminous white-blonde hair. According to his helping goblin, this was a trait all and only Evanclear family members had. So, it was what would get him recognised. His eyes were a deep, timeless blue, and he was tall, thin and pale. His forehead was now untouched, and there was no sign of the scar that had given him so much pain. In other words, looked pretty not like Harry Potter._ Which is how I want it_ He thought.

Now, he had to walk back to the goblins office, where he was told to enter. There, his guide was waiting. He gave Harry a list of trans-firmation papers, and bade him well. Just as he was about to leave, he was called back.

" Are you aware that you have a new name?" The goblin ( later to be found to be called Witschlak)

" Err, no" Was all Harry could reply

" Well, your last name is obviously Evanclear, but as to your first name, well, most respectable purebloods- which is what you are now- would never call one of their offspring that even in their NIGHTMARES! So, please pick a suitable name, so you will have your chance at a peaceful, fresh new start at life." The goblin grinned at him in amusement.

_Okay, this is now really odd. I have to become a new person completley. Right. That's what I planned to do when I woke up this morning._

"Erm... what about Azymus?" Harry thought that the name that the greatest potions master ever was called would be a cool name. _Give me something to live up to as well._

" The latin for 'pure'. A most austere choice. Goodbye, Mr Evanclear. I shall arrange for the signet ring to be availiable at your vault. Please go down and collect it from Vault 226. Take any money that is there, as it is all yours. And remember, your heritage is not light anymore. You chose if it's light or dark. "

Harry/Azymus stumbled out of the maze of corridors, wishing he had a map. He was whisked off before he could catch his breath. Now, rocketing through the tunnels in a Cart, Azymus/Harry thought about what he was going to do. _Where am I going to go? Aha! Remember what the goblin said! I can be light or dark. So, why don't I go and live down Knockturn! I can owl McGonogall and say i'm Azymus Evanclear, and I wish to enroll in Hogwarts as a transfer! I'll be a perfectly hidden person, and i'll be able to chose whatever heritage I like! _That solution seemed the best idea to Harry as he stepped out of his cart. He entered his vault, and instantly saw a ring on a stand. Crossing the room to see his new family ring, he picked it up, and looked at it.

It was a beautiful ring. Enlaid with opals around the stamp, it was a amazing piece. The actual stamp was of a Dolphin swimming. It was wonderful.

Azymus/Harry picked up a set of Ritual knives, and a pendant that looked like opal.

After a vomit enducing ride back to the surface, Azymus/Harry stopped at the portable counter.

" Do you have anything that lets me carry around limitless amounts of money?"

" Yes. For high profile bankers like yourself, they are free. Here you are. A money port. You think how much money you want, and then pull it out."

"Thank you muchly" He said.

Now, Azymus Evanclear would enter the real world. Not just as a shadow of his ancestors.

_I will be great. If it takes me to the end of the earth, I will be great. _

Hope you enjoyed that. Now Harry is called Azymus, unless treferred to in a flashback or by another party/ies. Enjoy!

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Keep on with those reviews!


	3. Call of Duty

Hi! Here is another installment of PURE! Hope you love it! Thanks to the reviewers!

I'm getting there, slowly. I'm doing all right. Got to love LMFAO and Flo Rida!

* * *

Azymus hurried down Diagon Alley, trying to avoid being noticed and remembered by the light shoppers, and the shop and stall keepers. As he was not looking where he was going, it was inevitable that he would eventually...

WHAM

Do just that. Run into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" The person- no a girl-he had knocked over frantically said.

"No, i'm the 'klutz'. Sorry about that. I am Azymus Caedis Sicarius Evanclear"

" I am Astoria Nerrissa Waluburga Greengrass. And, not meaning to be rude, but I thought that the Evanclear house was extinct."

" No, I am the last and lonely Evanclear alive in this world. But, It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Greengrass, but I must be going. Have you seen the opening to Knockturn alley? I seem to have lost it."

Astoria laughed at him, and replied " I have to meet my father there, so would you escort me there like a _real_ gentleman?"

_Wow. She's thirteen, yet can manipulate someone better than a hundred and fifty old man. Might as well do as she says. It might end... Badly._

" It would be an honor, Miss Greengrass."

So, the pair strolled regally towards the hidden opening to the Alley. When they entered, a tall man, with icy blue eyes, and blonde hair hurried over.

" Astoria! Where were you?"

" Father, I ran into Azymus here. He is the heir to the _Evanclear_ family. I decided to help him reach his destination; here."

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Greengrass."

" Likewise. I will see you soon it seems Mr. Evanclear- My daughter has taken a shine to you." The man, Mr. Greengrass, took a grip of his daughters arm, and

CRACK

The pair were gone.

Azymus wandered down the alley, and stopped at a relatively up market looking Inn, signposted 'El Vive'.

_Might as well go in. It won't kill me... I think._

So Azymus entered, and a woman in her fifties hurried up to him.

" Do you want a room, young sir?"

" Yes, please"

" Oh! What a polite child ! What type of room would you like? 1 to 5 star."

_Oh why not? I have the money to make sure I and about 10 generations down the line live at the Ritz!_

"I'll take a 5 star." He said, gleeful at getting a nice room all to himself.

" Sure, that'll be 5 galleon's a week. Sara will take you up."

A slight 12 year old skipped up. She smiled at him, and then led him up the stairs to a large room that faced the main street of the Alley. She then skipped away, humming an unknown song to herself as she skipped, occasionally twirling at the end of a phrase.

_She reminds me of Luna somehow..._

Azymus looked around. Bathroom-check. Bed-check. Everything was clean, and good quality. The food smells from downstairs were good as well.

Looking outside, he saw that the market was only just setting up outside. Realizing due to this action that the Knockturners must live on a different timescale to those who lived in Diagon, he didn't start to go to bed, as it was ten o'clock.

" Um, do you know where I can get new clothes?"

" Sure sweetie, just along the street there's a shop called ' Lira's'. It is opposite the wand shop.

_Good. Wait... WAND SHOP! I had to snap my old one so it couldn't be traced, but I can get a new one, and it'll not mean anything to the Manipulator and his minions! _

He thanked the woman, who told him her name was Olivia, and he practically ran down the street to get to the wand shop. It was called 'Ion'. Nice simple name. There was a sign in a window that said ' Hiring'.

Azymus went in, and there was a gonging noise. A slight man was sitting behind the counter, reading a book. He looked up at his entrance.

" You'll be wanting a wand then"

" Yes."

The man, who introduced himself as Ion "Just Ion".

_That reminds me of when Hagrid told me I was a wizard " I'm just Harry". Well now, I am just Azymus. _

Ion looked at all the wands, until he whipped out a white wand.

"Ivory, thestral hair twisted with unicorn hair. Should suit you boy"

Azymus gave it a wave, and found it just as good- maybe better- than his dead one. He then asked the now reading Ion.

" I saw your note about hiring. I was wondering... Could I sign up? I have to earn money somehow, and I've got a holiday to kill."

After a pregnant pause, Ion replied

" Alright. Tomorrow. You'll be here Monday to Thursday. 3pm to 9pm. 10 galleon's a week- it is hard work. I give 20 days' holiday a year. Now, be off with ya!"

Azymus, having landed another weird occurrence that day, then strolled to the clothes shop. There, he met the one Olivia had named as Lira...

" Hey!"

" Hi?"

" What do you need?"

" I need a full outfitting of Pure blood robes and casuals. My old clothes aren't fit to be in a muggle bonfire"

That made her giggle.

"Really! This is great! We'll have you leaving here a completely different man... or boy" Azymus could hear the sniggers...

An hour later, an exhausted Azymus left the shop, after Lira had given him about five tonnes worth of clothes. He now had to get a new trunk. That was quickly taken care of, and a black model with his initials - A.C.S.E-, and a bottomless wardrobe in it. He also had shelves in it, as well as a pensive, which he planned to place security charms on, before using it to examine his memories of his betrayers.

But, for now, he walked back to the El Vive, and unpacked all his things. He then headed down the stairs, grabbed some food, and headed out again. It was only three in the morning, so the alley was still vibrant and busy. So, he wandered all over the alley, and stopped in about ten bookshops. He bought about 100 books in all, a very expensive shopping day in all. But, he needed all the titles, including ; Rituals of the Dark, Animagi Formes, Runes of the Ancients, Ancient Overlords, Curses that are your Life Lines, Vital healing, Potions for the Student, Potions Manuel 1995, Azymus's Potion Encyclopedia, Thestral riding, How to make a Portkey, Easy Illegal Apparition, and all his school books, past, present, and future, being just a small number among the vast tomes in the huge heavy duty, magic re-enforced bags.

He was dawdling up the Alley, looking at the vitality of life on what he had thought a dead street, looking in all the fantastic shop windows, when he saw purple robes at the gates. He may not have been a member of the Alley Community for long, but he knew a transgression when he saw one.

_They are not supposed to come here! What if they find me?_ His thoughts were panicked, but he stayed calm, and joined Olivia and her lodgers and staff outside the El Vive.

A well recognizable figure limped out to talk. There were hisses and boos from the gathered magicals. _From what I can see, Moody is a very unpopular person with the Dark Folk. He did kill many innocent people, who'd only married or been born to the villain. _

" Have any of you scum seen Harry Potter?"

Azymus decided to retaliate

" No, peg leg, but even if we had, do you think we'd tell you?"

Moody stared at him. " Who are you, brat?"

Azymus deliberated, but upon seeing the look on Moody's face, gave in

" Azymus Caedis Sicarius Evanclear."

Moody looked shocked for a moment, but he turned round, and ordered hi men out of the Alley. Olivia hugged him, and thanked him for "removing" the man.

Azymus, now really worn out due to the weird things happening to him that day, retired to his room, and after washing in the lovely bath and changing into a new pair of blue pajamas, he read the first few chapters of his book on Dark Rituals. He was asleep by eight, when the Deep parts of the alley- like the El Vive and Ion's- closed itself off from the Outside until six that evening.

* * *

How did you like it?


	4. Dumbledore's Disaster

THANKS! 21 reviews in less than 12 hours! I am soooooo happy! Enjoy the forth chapter! I am snowed in still, so i'm very bored.

Keeping on revising! Three in one day- I must be on a roll!' *****

* * *

Number Twelve Grimauld Place had belonged to the Black Family for years. But now, the last Black was locked up, with his best friend, in the cellar. The reason for this? There was an order meeting going on up the stairs.

Oh, and it was the full moon. It was convenient for our favorite evil manipulative old coot though.

So while the last Marauders were sleeping in the dank, dark, damp, iron enforced, warded and silenced and soundproofed cellar, Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore was glaring at his minions in pure fury.

" Where is he?"

Moody stood up first. " Sir. We have searched Wizarding London, and seen no sign of him. But, in Knockturn, we did meet an unusual character that might be able to help us."

There was a ruckus of noise, all contesting or questioning Moody, until Dumbledore shot purple and black sparks out of the end of his ornate wand, and bade him to continue.

" His name is Azymus Evanclear. And, if you don't know, the Evanclear's supposedly died out almost a century ago. So, this boy must be the last one. If we can persuade him to join us, we will have a powerful family- and their money- backing us. If we bring him to our side, we'll gain a powerful ally- I saw a faint aura around him, and it read like he had power. And he'll have money, and with that goes political and social prestige."

Dumbledore looked interested, and said " Could you investigate him, and make him want to ally with us?"

Then, Kingsley stood up. " Sir, there is only one problem with that idea."

"What is it?" Dumbledore looked very confused.

" The boy is a Knockturner, and is very loyal to his fellows. It would take a lot to bring him over. "

"We can look into this boy when we have solved the Potter crisis. Now, patrols..."

The order meeting finished soon after, and then Dumbledore called the Three Musketeers in. They sat down, and Dumbledore began to give them orders.

" Miss Weasley, if you could be waiting as a sympathetic face when Potter gets back here, and tell him you understand why he left. Make him feel as though he has a true friend- and even a romantic interest-in you. "

Ginny nodded, looking slightly pale. Maybe it was at the idea of having to touch, kiss, pretend to like that 'filthy half-blood Potter?'

"Miss Granger, please send him a letter begging him to come home, and telling him all the dangers of the outside world. Exaggerate if need be. Just make him feel guilty."

Hermione nodded as well.

" And Mr Weasley. You will send Potter a letter saying how you miss him, and that it is too quiet without him. Say the twins are picking on you maybe."

Ron nodded. Dumbledore then smiled, and waved the three out, before disappearing with a CRACK.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the order were planning both his capture and invitation into the order, Azymus was dreaming of laughter, girls and clothes. And being hit on the head with a book by a very pretty girl who tripped over in the process, and all the while being laughed at by a blonde boy.

* * *

This chapter is meant to only be about the Order meeting, and the next chapter should be here in an hour or so. THIS IS MEANT TO BE SHORT!

That was six months ago folks. I'll be longer than that this time- Its 22:36!


	5. Elegy in Darkness

I am, yet again snowed in, and will probably be tomorrow as well. Yay!

I am reviewing this, so I hope you like the changes! Ten in Knockturn is like seven in the normal time zones.

* * *

Azymus awoke at ten, and was just in time for 'Breakfast' as Olivia called it. _Obviously they run on a different time system. Sounds okay I suppose. _He then sat down at a table, and looked at the person opposite him in shock. _What the hell is Draco Malfoy doing here? Doesn't his Daddy send him to bed nice and early? Why would Malfoy Senior allow Draco here at night, when he is his little darling who is delightfully evil?_

He sat down, and smiled at Olivia when she brought over the food- A stew that looked very good.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

After a moment of utter confusion in his brain, Azymus pulled himself together._ I am Azymus. NOT Harry. Breathe. _

" Azymus Evanclear."

Draco looked shocked, then said " Aren't they all dead? Sorry, lack of tact, but really, it was announced a century ago that your family had all been killed in a raid."

" I get that a lot around here. I'm the last Evanclear. Pleasure to meet you. Now, what is the Scion of the Malfoy Clan doing in a Knockturn Inn?"

Draco laughed, and replied " I'm waiting for my Father to pick me up, as I was just getting my Hogwarts Supplies. Oh, there he is. I better go, he hates to be kept waiting. And Lucius Malfoy in a bad mood is not pretty." And with a hasty goodbye, the Blonde ran over to the elder cane wielding Blonde, and the pair left.

_What was that? Malfoy being nice? If I was Harry still, i'd get heart problems! _

Deciding to just go with the crazy flow, Azymus tucked into the stew, which on asking a young maid called Staze, found out that it was potato and lamb. _ Not a very 'dark' choice is it. I thought i'd be belladonna and liver or something. It still tastes good. _

After eating two helpings, and having a mug of lemon syrup ( He'd been forced to try it) left to explore the Alley for two hours before going to work at Ion's. He wandered down the Alley once more, but stopped at a shop titling itself 'Carus Cicaro'. He looked at the display of sparking magic and pictures of animals, and then decided to go in. _I need a new owl, and a familiar. Hedwig is living with Luna for now, and I can't use her without revealing who I am. I'll miss her so much, but I expect she'll vist, and Luna will look after her. I can still trust her, as the three musketeers don't even know i'm friends with her._

And indeed, this was one friendship that Dumbledore hadn't seen, or even known about.

Harry had first befriended Luna in her first year, when she had believed he was innocent of the attacks on Muggleborns. Keeping this friendship a secret hadn't been too hard, as Hermione had been petrified for half the year, Ginny had been possessed, and Ron was just too dense to notice.

The unlikely friends had become even more solid when he had stopped a group of Slytherin girls from attacking her in his third year. Somehow, all through his third and fourth year, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had not even known Harry knew who 'Loony Lovegood' was.

So, he looked at all the Owls first, and saw a magnificent grey Eagle owl, which he picked, and paid 6 galleon's for. He then sent the Owl, which he named Abluo, back to his room at the El Vive. Then, he looked at the many other creature's in the shop. There were many snakes, toads, rats and cats.

But, there was one kneazle, that was locked in a tiny cage. It had sea green eyes, and was blue-grey and white. He picked the cage up, and walked to the counter with it.

" You don't want that one boy, it's venomous, and you see those little stumps on her back? They'll be wings when she gets older. I've got a few of them, but who would want to create a new breed like that? It's a byproduct of an experimental breeding program gone wrong."

" I'll take her. She's 16 galleon's, correct? And you said there were more of them?"

"Yes, there are."

" Well, i'll take them of your hands as well then." Azymus didn't want to leave these poor animals in this place of cruelty if he could avoid it.

The shop owner looked stunned, but took the money, and brought out three more little cats, and Azymus left the shop with one creature riding on each shoulder, and the other two walking at his feet. He looked at them, and said

" I'll name the blue and white female Rima, the golden male Rama, the black male Wrath, and the little brown tabby female Sienna. Now that that's sorted-Oh shit, i'm late for work!"

Azymus ran to the Wand shop, and was on the end of many glances- as his cats was pegging it after him as well!

As he passed through the door, Ion turned around from where he'd been standing, and said

" Late."

"Sorry boss, I lost track of time..."

Then Rima, Rama, Sienna and Wrath followed him in, also panting like their new master, and Ion smiled, and waved him off to sort out the mess of wands on the counter.

After an hour of stacking, shelving and boxing wands, and placing them on the dust free shelves, the gong rang, and Ion hurried to the front. Azymus continued to sort and stack the wands, looking at them through the glass lids. He had to stack them in alphabetical order, like Apple wood and ashwinder skin at the start, and Willow and Ziz feather at the end. It was relaxing work, and he was happily daydreaming when he was called to the front by Ion. He ran there, discarding his apron as he went. There, in the shop, stood the Malfoy's.

" Oh! It's you!" Draco said. His father looked at him, then said in obvious amusement,

" I take it you are the boy my son met in the Inn this morning."

"Yes sir, I am. Azymus Evanclear."

"Well, Mr Evanclear, would you like to be introduced to the more... influential pure families? Many of them would like to meet you, and it would be a great honor for the Malfoy family to introduce you- fir both us and you."

At this point, Harry Potter was completely overcome by his alter ego.

" I would be delighted."

The elder Malfoy looked pleased, then opened his bag- a leather case- and held out a rectangular invite, which read ' Mr and Mrs Malfoy invite you to the Summer Ball'. Azymus placed it in his own bag that he'd bought earlier that day- a wizarding version of a muggle messenger bag- and placed it inside.

" I would be utterly delighted to attend."

After a few more pleasantries, the Malfoy's bought a wand holster for Draco, and a polishing kit. So, as they were leaving, he and Draco shook hands. Ion then told him to get back to sorting.

_I am now going to a ball, at the Malfoy Manor. And I shook hands with Draco? I might as well deal with all this, as this is apparently my life now. Get on with stacking! _

It was nine pm, and Ion let him out for the day. He then wandered around the market that had sprung up in the last six hours. He spent more money, and bought some valuable books on runes, curses and rituals. At another stall he bought a book called 'Stones and their Secrets'. He wanted to look up the opal, and why the Evanclear family seemed to have to surrounded themselves with them. He bought a green patterned bandana for work, as he was worried his hair would catch fire- A young witch named Clara Nott had come in to get a wand, and had almost set his fringe on fire! After that, he wandered into the 'dark objects' tent, and managed to obtain a pair of gloves that could transmit magic, making it out to be that you were a wandless.

He saw a stand selling cheap potions ingredients, and bought some valuable items, like boomslang skin, and clear grass. He managed to buy an animagus potion as well. All of these things he stowed in his new, bottomless third section in his trunk that had drawers and shelves in it. He could walk in all the sections in his trunk, and he'd cursed it so only he or someone he trusted could open it, or go inside it.

He then looked into his book on rituals again, and read about the ritual that made you a dark wizard. It left a mark of something on you. Like a blue dot in a brown eye. Or a new birthmark.

Now, it was eleven at night, and before going to bed, he tried to become an Animagi. He found that his form was a panther. It had green eyes, like Harry Potter. Then, he saw another animal. This one had the Evanclear eyes- a horse. He realized that each of his personalities had an animagus form, and as he was them both, he could have two forms!

_Now that is cool! _

Now, he was smashed, so he collapsed on his soft bed, and went to sleep on the blissfully soft mattress. He slept for an hour, only to be awoken by yet another Auror patrol. The market had luckily gone, otherwise it would have been carnage...

Azymus fell back into sleep, with one last thought.

_I will make those who destroyed Harry Potter pay. Dearly._

* * *

Hope you are liking it!


	6. Fantasy

Hey! 32 reviews in less than 24 hours! I am so happy! I'm snowed in tomorrow as well. So, that means a few more chapters! NO SCHOOL!

On with Pure!

Azymus awoke, and stretched. He was happy.

It had been over a week since He had arrived, and he was now an official Knockturner. He ran on their time scale, worked and lived there.

He looked at the window, and saw Abluo sitting on the window sill. He flew in, and held out his led to him. The letter was heavy, and had the Hogwarts Crest on it. He opened it, and read the contents aloud to Rima.

" Dear Mr Evanclear

Your petition for acceptance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been accepted. Enclosed is a kit list, and a rule list. Please send me a list of electives.

Yours Cordially

Minerva B. Mc Gonogall

Deputy Headmistress "

Azymus grinned, and said to his pets " Looks like we will be going back after all. Hope they can deal with me, knowing what they are..."

He got washed and dressed at a slower pace that day, as he didn't have work. That night however, he had the Summer Ball, held at the Malfoy Manor. _Should be fun... I hope_ He thought to himself. He was wearing black trousers, and a silver shirt, with his new dragon hide boots ( he had bought them at the shoe shop five days ago), and his long sleeved cloak which had the Evanclear House Logo on the back. He had managed to get an appointment with the Eye Doctor last week, and he had got clear contacts that had a cool feature of adjusting with his eyes-he only had to repeat his prescription every year, they'd adjust for him. So, he no longer had to put up with out of date glasses that hurt his eyes. He wore a bandana with a rim of blue flames, and his signet ring, along with his opal pendant. Looking at himself in the mirror, he thought to himself _I look like a true pure blood heir. Which is exactly how I want it. No one will even connect me to Harry Potter in their dreams, not even Snape or Voldemort! No more assassination attempts on me! _

So, he walked down the stairs to the busy inn main room, and sat at his normal table, and then Staze wandered over, and asked him what he wanted. It was his established routine. He decided to go for Grenadine Juice, and the large steak with herbal garnish that day. He loved the drinks they sold at the El Vive, there was a much better variety of them than at the ... Three Broomsticks say. The food was way better as well.

He then chatted to Olivia for about ten minutes, about the business, and just random things in the Knocker- the Knockturners version of the Prophet. _I have to get a subscription of that at Hogwarts_ He thought, and he got out his memory book, and wrote it down. He'd get one when he next passed the publishing house in the border Alley. He then wandered into Diagon Alley, because he wanted a new book that had only just come out, that was called 'Etiquette of Pure Society'. Astoria had mentioned it.

Astoria and him had become fast friends. She came to Knockturn on the days he didn't work at Ion's, and they explored and shopped together. She was the one who had made him buy all of his things... again. She was great fun though. Today, she was going to Diagon to buy her school things, as she usually went to the Diagon shops, and her father doubted Knockturn for some odd reason. He headed over to the steps of Gringotts, and waited for the Greengrass family to appear. He saw another boy standing there, and recognized Draco Malfoy.

" Afternoon." He commented from behind, making Draco jump.

" You need to stop that, if you do it to Dad, he'll kill you." Draco warned him.

This pair also were good friends, and Draco joined up with Astoria and Azymus occasionally, usually when Daphne was around. He teased him mercilessly about having a crush on her. Today, they were both meeting their respective Greengrass to 'escort' them around, as there were many rude folk in Diagon. At least, there was according to Manuel Greengrass. Azymus and Astoria doubted this fact quite a lot.

"Finally!" Draco said

The Greengrass family were walking down the white steps. Astoria hurried up to Azymus, and after calling goodbye over her shoulder, pulled him off.

They visted the bookstore first, then the robe shop- Azymus looked around in the front, and picked out a six pack of cloaks suited for different weather conditions. They'd be very useful at Hogwarts. When Astoria was finally done, they paid a vist to Eylops, and Azymus bought Owl food for Abluo. Now, they wandered over to Floreans, and they saw Draco and Daphne already there. They wandered over, when they saw that the pair were arguing with a mob of children. They walked closer, and were able to hear the argument very clearly.

" You snakes! What do you always bug us for?" Yelled Ron, who was purple in the face.

Draco was about to retort, when Azymus cut in.

" Well, at least he has control"

Ron wheeled round, and spat at him " Who are you? What gutter did you crawl out from?"

" I, am the last scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Evanclear."

Ron mouthed words, but none came out, so he turned round, and marched off, with about 5 others trailing behind him.

"Nice! Malfoy said " I've never made him shut his gob so fast as you just did!"

Azymus smirked, and said " What can I say? It's a gift!"

Astoria then smacked him over the head.

Then laughed at him. As she did a lot.


	7. Good Memories

Hey! Guess what? Still snowed in. My brother, who is at Uni, laughed at me, and gloated about him being able to act normally. Prat. He can b the moost annoying 20 year old in Britan sometimes. My friend Nathan disagrees. His is apparently. He does have two of them! Poor Nathan!

I am writing at a good speed, and if you have any queries, questions or CONSTRUCTIVE critism, please either review, or PM me. I'll answer as quick as I see them. And I am on quite often.

* * *

Azymus was relaxing in his room at the El Vive. He was decanting memories for his Pensive. He'd finished the complex dark charms and wards he'd started to place on his trunk, so he could now safely put his memories into the pensive, without fear of someone tampering or stealing them- like Dumbledore or one of the Three Muskateers.

_.Memory Start. _

_Azymus was walking down the street, after work. He saw, to his horror, that aurors were coming. He now 'felt' like a dark wizard according to Ion. Mind you, the wand maker thought he should become his official apprentice, so it might be a bad idea to believe everything he said. _

_He ducked into a side alley, and waited, but then heard Moody say _

_" The boy we're looking for went down there. Get him." _

_On hearing this, Azymus realized that they were looking for him, not a Death Eater or Mundungus Fletcher. So, that was quite bad. It could be bad that MOODY was looking for hi, a Dumbledore supporter. Deciding to think about why another time, he ran full pelt down the alley. He could sense the light aura's of the pursuing wizards close behind him. It was something he'd picked up from Ion- being able t sense aura's. All it took was a ritual. Anyway, he knew that if he didn't do something fast, he was caught. _

_So, he did something very stupid. But at the same time clever. Depends what angle you were at. _

_He leapt at the wall, and, hauling himself up by his fingertips, he scrambled onto the roof of the Apothecary. He knew that his pursuers would be up and after him in a few minutes, so he began to hurry over the tiles, slipping as he ran. Now that he was up here, though, he had to try and get down without killing himself. So, he ran across the roof, trying to get too Ion's, where he climb down through the hatch in the roof, which he'd discovered when Rima had climbed on the roof, and he'd had to get her down. Unfortunately, this was not Diagon alley, so... _

_The roofs were never cleaned, or repaired. The shop owners were either too poor, tight or lazy to look after such a trivial thing as a roof! _

_So, when he was right above the front room of Borgin and Burkes, the roof decided to show how neglected it was. And fall in. So, Azymus fell through the neat hole in the roof, and landed with a thump. Right in front of the Malfoy's. _

_They stared at him in shock, not quite realizing what had happened. He stood up, smiled and started to explain why he had ruined Borgin's roof. _

_" Aurors were chasing me, and I had to climb onto the roofs to get away, but when I was on this one, it caved in. Sorry..." _

_Borgin had just laughed, and used his wand to repair the hole, while telling him not to "worry his pretty white head" about it. Malfoy Senior however said _

_" We hope that you will come to the Summer Ball. I could make sure you did not get lost in society, as you are the last of your line. There are many who you should meet..." _

_"I'll be there" he promised. _

_.Memory End. _

He laughed at that memory. I was the first time that he'd talked with Draco for a long length of time. It was when he'd realized that he had been very rude when he'd first met him. If a wizard offered you his hand, it was only polite to shake it. Not doing so could create a blood feud. So, upon realizing it was all his fault about Malfoy being a prat, he decided to try and make up for his old self's mistake. He and Draco were on the way to being good friends.

Of course it probably helped that the Evanclear family were very rich, and he was the last Evanclear, so he would sit on the Wizengamot when he reached seventeen in two years time. So his Daddy wanted the two to be friends.

_.Memory Start. _

_Azymus was looking at the evening market again, and as he left a tent devoted to daggers- he had bought a opal incrusted dagger and a sheath for safety measures, after the Auror attack the previous day- someone had called his name. He looked in the direction of the speaker, and saw Astoria Greengrass standing there. He walked over, and she smiled at him. _

_" Now, those clothes are better than the ones I saw you wearing last time!" She said " Where did you get them?" _

_He pointed out Lira's, and Astoria squealed " I love that place!" After a few minutes of raving about his new look, she then dragged him over to her parents, who were looking at the enchanted stationary -which he had bought the day before. He loved the market- and she introduced him. _

_" Parents, this is Azymus Evanclear, he boy I told you about. The one I met a few days ago." _

_" Nice to see you again Azymus." Her father said, and he shook his hand. _

_Her Mother looked him up and down, and then said, with a smile "I have heard many things about you." _

_" I hope they weren't all bad." Azymus said, slightly worried under the joking exterior._

_" No, actually the only thing wrong with you, according to my daughter were your clothes, and you've already sorted that problem out." _

_"Then I thank you for your praise." He said, smiling at the lady. _

_" Mother, can we go now? I want to show Azymus everything in the market!" Astoria had said. She was a very happy child Azymus reflected. _

_" Yes, but be back here at eleven. Any later, and it is too cold for us to be outside." her Mother had said. _

_Without another word, he had been dragged off by Astoria, and the first thing she said was " It's never cold around here. She just thinks i'm a baby and have to be asleep by one. _

_.Memory End. _

That was one of many shopping trips he'd been dragged on by the Greengrass sisters. Draco had been made to suffer as well, which made them more friendly. Allying against girls who wanted to dress you in a pink robe generally did that to you.

He enjoyed life down the Alley though. It was peaceful, and he'd never had chance to relax in the Summer before; the Dursleys were always trying to make him suffer by working him like a House Elf. But, really it wasn't their fault. Dumbledore had exploited them. It was him he'd get his revenge on... Speaking of House Elves, he needed to get one.

_.Memory Start. _

_He walked up into Diagon Alley. He needed to vist the Joke Shop. And Knockturn didn't see the need for one- Why prank someone if you can hurt, maim or disable someone? _

_He was unable to kill Dumbledore however, so that only left him pranking. Pity really. _

_So that was why he was walking up Diagon, attracting admiring glances from witches- and the odd wizard. _

_He reached the bright, noisy store, called ' Chaos Collaborators'. It had many different displays, but the one that he was interested in was the corner titled 'REVENGE'. He wandered over, and picked out a few things; A love potion that would make Dumbledore fall in love with Mrs Norris, a potion that changes your hair neon colors that flashed and changes all the time, and various potions in a kit labeled ' REVENGE KIT'. He bought 10 of them. _

_Then, he saw a pair of red-heads in the store, and he decided to talk to them to see if they too had betrayed him. He hoped not, he liked the twins. He walked up to them, and asked _

_" Hello. Have you seen the fireworks section? I can't find it." _

_The twins grinned and pointed to what they were looking at. They said _

_"We haven't seen you around Hogwarts. What's your name?" They asked in headache inducing synchrony._

_" Azymus Evanclear." He told them _

_" Fred and George Weasley" they replied. " And, I think we have a new partner in crime." _

That was another golden memory. He now was good friends with the twins, and would often meet up with them to experiment. He'd even brought them down Knockturn a few times to buy rare potions ingredients, and they'd confessed their Mum was a tad strict about letting them off down here. But, in his opinion, the twins could deal easily with the Knockturners- they all, oddly enough liked them both. Probably the air of mischief that hung around them. He then wondered how many of the Weasley's were involved in betraying him. He'd worked out the twins weren't- He'd got Ion to teach him the Mind arts, and while he was very crap at them, he could sense intentions now, and also if someone entered his mind. He would be almost proficient by the time it was to go to Hogwarts.

He realized that he had to finish up there, so he packed the trunk up, and got into his very fancy robes. He had to make a good impression, or he'd be the laughing stock of the Purebloods.

He was wearing deep blue under robes, that you could just see. He also wore a fancier version of his dragon hide boots. His over robes were black, but had the Evanclear crest on the back, in white. He wore his signet ring, and his opal talisman. He'd washed his hair, so it shone a beautiful white- not an old person's white, snow white. Astoria and Daphne loved his hair. _No idea why _He thought every time they mentioned it, which was a few times a day. Or hour, more like...

He'd also submitted himself for a haircut, so now, his hair was neat and perfectly styled. He looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled. _I look good._ He smirked.

_Oh, better go! The Portkey leaves in a few minutes. _

And with that, Azymus hurried out of the room, and down the stairs, where a servant waited to take him to the Ball.

Enjoy!

I hope i'm not snowed in tomorrow, I have a piano exam! And, if I miss it, I am so screwed!


	8. Hereditary Awe

Hey. I HAVE TOMORROW OFF AS WELL! YAY! My exam was cancelled!

Aside from that, I hope you are enjoying Pure, and that you feel Okay with criticizing me, if I am not doing what you want!

Here we go! The next sector of Pure

Azymus arrived at Malfoy Manor at exactly eight o'clock. He was greeted by Draco, and his parents. Draco smirked at him, nodded, then went back to his greetings, with a resigned look in his eyes. When he walked through to the ballroom, he was accosted by Astoria instantly. The hyper blonde led him over to a group she'd labeled 'The Elite Crowd'. Apparently these were those in School who Azymus who he had to make good with so to be secure as a pureblood in later life. He just let her tow him over. _It will do me good. I think..._

There, he was introduced to Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, the Flint twins Mortimer and Leonidas, Miranda Pucey, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, surprisingly Crabbe's little sister Isabella, Andrew Avery, and, to Azymus's shock, a set of triplets called Bluebell, Violet and Rose MALFOY. Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne, Tracey Davis and Merissa Rookwood were also chatting there.

" When did Draco get three sisters?" He asked Astoria in surprise.

" When Narcissa got pregnant again silly!" Astoria trilled. " They start Hogwarts this year." At the look on his face, she said " Don't look so shocked; there are 2 Crabbe children, 4 Malfoy's, and many pure families have more than one child. Didn't you know that!"

"No, I thought there was only one male heir per family!"

Astoria laughed at his ignorance.

He was then introduced to more rich, snobby children who looked down on him till he told them his first name, upon which they generally began to either grovel or suck up to him. He found the experience quite funny. Not to mention good for his ego.

He looked at the said snobby children who looked at him enviously- he had just walked right up to the hub of power, and not been torn apart! And he smirked. They all glared at him. _ Life might have got that little bit harder now_ He thought to himself _Oh well. Nothing's harder than being destined to kill a psycho in another person. _

The children were talking about Quidditch, Chess and various other mundane things when the music started up. All the boys groaned, then looked for a partner. Seeing the look on Astoria's face, Azymus danced with her. _I do want to survive tonight with all my limbs, vital organs and sanity intact._ He thought while hurrying over to ask Astoria to dance.

Thankfully, he had gone to a ballroom dancing class as soon as he'd been invited to this Ball, so he was not going to make a complete fool of himself and Astoria. As they danced they talked together, and Astoria made sure that he did not go wrong -too often. When that waltz ended, he then danced with Crabbe's sister Isabella, who was actually rather pleasant to talk to. He discovered that she and Astoria were good friends.

Finally, when all the dancing ended after about three hours, a bell rang, and all the guests strolled into the dining room. There was a massive table, laid for 200 people. Azymus, Astoria and the other children were seated near the bottom, with Draco at the head of that end. The first course was a Prawn Cocktail, which, as Daphne said, was the best one she'd ever tasted.

" If all the food here is this good, I might have to marry you Draco" she joked, causing everyone to laugh, and Draco to blush fiercely. They had just finished the last prawn, when the dishes vanished, and then the next course appeared. Azymus's mouth watered at the sight of roasted venison, potatoes, and stuffing. The plates were loaded with good food, and there wasn't much talking while they all ate.

_And I thought Hogwarts food was good! _

Talk returned to the table when every scrap of food had been eaten, and they were all joking together by the time that the desert arrived; profiteroles with mascarpone and ice cream.

When the meal was finished, Lucius Malfoy got up, and began to speak

" Thank you, my fellow magic users for attending the Summer Ball. I hope you have enjoyed the night, and that you will all return next year. Goodnight"

With that, the bell rang again. Azymus said goodbye to his new friends, and touched his Portkey.

"lightning" he said. And he felt the pull behind his navel, and he was gone from the Summer Ball, and was sitting on his bed back in the El Vive.

"Nice to be back" He said to Rima, scratching her behind her pointed ears. He then removed his dress robes, used a cleaning and ironing charm on them, and then hung them away. Then, after washing up, and getting into pajama's, he read more of the book titled ' Animagi for the Teenager: Transform in a Month!' He was well on the way to transforming into his forms- he could get hooves and fur for his horse, and the paws and fangs of his Panther.

_I wonder if I could merge the two if I wanted? Like me being a fanged horse or something._

He tried to get hooves and fangs- And it worked. Rima meowed in shock.

_Sweet! I can bite people while being a horse! This rocks! _

After more experimenting- He attempted to become a hoofed panther, but ended up almost getting stuck- He put the book on his bedside cabinet, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about waltzing, laughter and food.

Hope you enjoyed it! It is a bit short, but what can you say? This isn't a Super Harry Fic.


	9. Is this for real?

Hello again! School is on today, but my Bus isn't running, so i'm still snowed in. Oh the joy. I never thought I could get so _bored_. 24 days to Christmas. Should be fun. I stay up all night at Christmas with my sister. It's kind of tradition. She's my age. Remember, Knockturners get up late, and go to bed late.

* * *

Azymus awoke. The clock read eleven am. _ Why did I wake up early?_

He looked around his room, and wondered to himself why today felt special. Then he remembered

_It is my fifteenth birthday._

He got up very fast then, and looking out of the window, he saw that it was a nice day, so he got his 'summer' clothes out. He wore a short sleeved blue shirt, navy trousers ( Designer) and his dragon hide boots. He then grabbed went down the stairs to the Inn.

There, waiting for him were Astoria and Draco. They were stopping by to give him their presents early, and they'd meet up again at the party that he had been forced to go to at Greengrass Manor. He smiled at the two friends, and he led them to sit at his normal table. He looked at them, waiting for his gifts. They laughed, called him a child, then whipped out gifts from their robes. The three laughed.

He looked at Draco' s present first. Wrapped in silver paper, tied with silver ribbon, it looked very professional. When he opened it, he saw a book. Not a ordinary book- It was called 'How to act like a Pureblood'. He laughed, and said

" Only you would give someone that for a birthday present Draco" He sniggered. Draco replied

" Well, you know, I am one of a kind"

" Yeah, good thing too, or the human race would be declining rapidly" said Astoria. Draco glared at her.

" Open mine now Azymus" She begged. So, he looked at her beautifully wrapped gift- Blue paper, and a big blue satin ribbon.

"Hurry up!" His friends said.

So he opened it, and stared at the gift. _ What on earth? _ He thought. Then he realized. _I told Astoria that i'd managed to complete my horse transformation, so she gets me this?_

Astoria had bought him a bridle and a saddle. For him.

"So I can use you to exercise at school. I love horse riding!" She said

" Mental" Draco said, laughing at the look on Azymus's face.

" I suppose I could use them at school. I mean, I could make people pay me!" Azymus said.

" Ever the Slytherin" Draco said, glad that his friend had recovered from the odd gift.

His friends had to leave then, as they weren't allowed to wander in the Alley until darkness.

He took his gifts upstairs, and then ran back down the stairs, to find all his friends at the Inn- Olivia, Kera, Staze, Sara, and the groom Leon- waiting for him with gifts. Olivia had given him a book called ' How to cook; Wizard style'. Kera and Staze had coordinated, and bought him a carry case, care kit, and clothes(?) for Rima, Rama, Sienna and Wrath. _They'll love that_ He thought dryly. Sara had bought him a cloak, lined with thick fur. _ That'll be useful at school in Winter _He thought. Ben had given him a packet of assorted sweets from the fancy sweet shop in the Border Alley's. He looked inside, and saw chocolate, fudge, toffee and many other sweets. He thanked them all very hard, and then took those gifts back up to his room as well. He then grabbed a cloak, and left the El Vive, with Rima following. She never let him go anywhere alone. She was a good weapon if nothing else- venom, remember. The other three were more independent, and he often didn't see them for days at a time. When they went to Hogwarts, he expected he would only see them once a week at the most.

He walked to Ion's to say hello, as he did most days. He entered the shop, and the man smiled at him. He ducked down behind the oak counter, and pulled out a gift. Azymus grinned at him then ripped it open, eager to see what his mentor in many ways had gotten him. Inside was a dragon hide wand holster, charmed to not let the wand be summoned, and to make the wand invisible at will. Also, there was a small knife, which could be used to carve delicate patterns onto the wand- Ion had shown him how a few days past. Thanking the wand maker, Azymus left the shop, after putting on the holster- with his wand in it- on his left arm. He'd discovered that Azymus was a left hander, unlike Harry.

As he walked up the street, many said hello, and Happy Birthday. He smiled at them, and continued towards the opening to Diagon. He did not want to go there, but he'd found that the shop he wanted to go to was not as high quality on Knockturn- which was rare.

He was now on the white, cluttered streets of Diagon Alley. He could see Aurors at every corner. _Do they actually think that Harry Potter will shop without a disguise? Come on, you should know better!_ He mind sniggered. He walked right past the purple robed men, and began to look for his destination. When he finally saw it, he walked over there.

The House Elf shop was clean, and the elves looked happy. Sort of. He walked over to the owner, and asked

"Do you have any young elves that are healthy and happy?"

The owner looked at the boy oddly, but led him over to a small section, headed 'Young Elves', and left him there.

Azymus perused the elves that were sitting in glass 'rooms'. They all looked okay. Then, at the end, he saw a female elf, that was humming to herself. He looked at her for a long moment, then called the shop owner.

"This one" He said.

The guy told him to bond with the elf, he had to place his hand on the glass box, which he did. The elf glowed, and then the glass box melted away. The elf smiled at him, and he crouched down to be at her level.

" Do you have a name?" He asked her

" Yes. I am called Kati" The elf replied. Azymus then held out a neat looking uniform to the elf- a blue and white dress- and then gave the owner 30 galleon's, and sent the elf back to his room.

He then spent the rest of the day shopping for more books, and buying pet food, and ink, quills, and other stationary that he hadn't already bought. By the time he was done, it was 6 o'clock, so he headed back to the Alley, to put all his stuff back, and to get ready for his party.

* * *

Hope you liked that. Kati will be featuring in the story.

Enjoy!


	10. Jaws of Fate

Heya! How are we all? 61 reviews at last count. Thank you all so much! I am enjoying writing this, and I need advice on where you want this story to go, or i'll take it in a random direction...

* * *

Azymus sighed. It was the first of September. _How did it all fly by so fast?_ He asked himself.

His trunk was packed, and he'd put Abluo and Rima in their carry cages, much to their ire. His magically enlarged trunk was packed with all of his possessions. _I feel like a snail, carrying my home around with me_ he thought. He was sad to have to leave the El Vive, but was looking forward to seeing Hogwarts again. _I wonder what House i'll be put in this time? Maybe Slytherin. I hope it's not going to be Gryffindor- I might puke with all the bravado in there. _

Rama, Wrath and Sienna were staying in Knockturn. They had put up such a fight, he had asked Olivia to look after them for him. She had agreed, and now, the three cats could not leave Knockturn, thanks to a trio of collars he had put on them. No cat of his would run away.

He looked at the clock, and saw that it was time to leave. He levitated his trunk down the stairs, and saw all his friends who worked at the Inn were up, and waiting to say goodbye.

"You will come back to stay here in the Summer." Olivia said. It wasn't a question.

" Like I have any choice now." He laughed. he looked at his watch- a birthday present from Blaise Zabini- and said " I have to go, or i'll never make the train."

So, with many hugs and tears of goodbye, Azymus left the El Vive, and walked while floating his trunk and pets. He arrived at a small, slightly damp and grimy alley, that was just outside of Knockturns anti-flight wards which had been put up to prevent aurors from surprise attacking them via broomstick. He pulled out his Firebolt from his trunk, and made it invisible. He then made his trunk and backpack weightless, and secured them onto his broom, after making them invisible too. Finally, he pulled out his cloak from his pocket, and threw it over him. He mounted his broom, and flew towards the Station, doing Point Me charms every so often to avoid him getting lost. He then, on reaching Kings Cross, landed in the same place he'd flown off from at the start of the Summer. He made everything visible again, and then, after grabbing a trolley, wheeled his things towards the Barrier Gate.

He calmly strolled through it, and then saw the Hogwarts Express once more. The platform was mostly empty, so he was able to walk across it without clattering into someone. He floated his things onto the train, and walked to the Slytherin section that Draco had told him about. He put his things on the metal overhead rail, and got out the book that Draco had gotten him as a Birthday Present. It was hilarious, and was the exact written version of the stereotypical Slytherin attitude. He was so into it, that he didn't notice the arrival of the man himself, until he sat down opposite him.

" Enjoying the book are we?"

"Yes, you prat" He snapped, annoyed at being caught unawares.

" If you want to call me something more... imaginative the look on page 566."

Azymus turned to page 566, and began to read the list of various insults, reading them aloud.

" In order of effectiveness; Mudblood, Tart, Oath Breaker, Blood Traitor, Scum, Filth..." He continued down the list till he stopped in shock.

"Pansy? What kind of insult is Pansy?" Azymus asked incredulously

"That, my dear Azy, is an insult to all women." Astoria had arrived, and after forcing Draco to hoist her things onto the overhead rail, she sat opposite Azymus.

" Funny. When did you start to call me Azy?" He asked her, with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

" When you decided to call me Tory in front of Manuel Zabini at your Birthday Party." She snapped back.

_.Memory Start._

_They were laughing, and the adults gathered in the corner smirked at their offspring's actions. Then, Manuel Zabini wandered over to talk to his brother, and heard what they were laughing at. _

_The children were having a slandering contest, between Azymus and Astoria. Then, Azymus called Astoria 'Tory'. He snuck up behind them, and said _

_" Tory, your Mother wishes to say that she finds your antics hilarious" _

_Astoria blushed furiously, and ducked her head. _

_.Memory End. _

"Oh come on, it was funny!" Azymus protested. Astoria refused to speak until they dropped the subject. Then, Daphne and Blaise arrived, and sat in the last two seats. The look of relief on Draco's face was huge, as he saw Pansy appear round a corner, and look for him.

" Why didn't you save me a seat?" she whined

" Err" Draco stuttered in the face of danger.

" There aren't enough seats for us all to sit here, so someone has to be _nice_ and sit somewhere else." Azymus interrupted quickly.

Thankfully, Pansy caught the hint, and sat down, muttering about unfairness, and betrayal. All that the group of six did was snigger. Hard.

They took to looking out of the window at those arriving at the platform. They all jeered at Granger, as she was already in her Prefect robes, and looked daft among the fashionably dressed children around her. The Weasleys apart from the twins were also laughed at due to the state of their robes. The twins somehow had gotten nice stuff for a change. Azymus wondered if it was with the prize money he had given them just before he ran away.

Azymus saw Luna, and asked his friends if she could hang around with them, as she was badly bullied. Astoria happily agreed, so she ran off, to return a few minutes later, pulling a more dazed than usual Luna with her. Luna smiled, and squeezed onto the seat beside Astoria, and they started an actual normal conversation together. Miranda Flint, a Ravenclaw in Luna's year came over, and they began to chat as well. _It seems she's settling in well,_ He thought happily. _All the Gryffs she hangs around with can't be good for her._

They were either laughing or reading when the train started up, and they all smiled at each other when they left the station. And went straight back to whatever they'd been doing before. Azymus was laughing as his book had just moved onto how to walklike a pureblood. He did imitations using a conjured stickman, and the entire carriage laughed. Azymus was already accepted by the house.

The Trolley Lady came round, and Azymus decided to buy the bubble gum the jelly beans, the pepper imps, and pumpkin pasties. When he went back to the seats, he was asked why he didn't get any chocolate. He replied, as if it were obvious

" I have a bad habit of getting Dumbledore on the cards". Everyone laughed, realizing that he too hated the old goat. _They will never know why though. _He thought to himself.

The train ride passed in a blur from then onwards. Azymus joked around with the other Slytherins and Ravenclaws, and basically had a great ride. Then, just as his watch hand hit six o'clock, he heard an announcement on the tannoy.

" We will be at the Station in five minutes."

Thankfully, they were all in their robes, so there was no last minute scramble. They all put on their pureblood masks, and elegantly stepped off the train, quietly sniggering at the falling of a certain Mr Ronald Weasley. Azymus then said goodbye to his friends, and walked over to the half-giant, Hagrid. _I do like him, but i'll have to act snobby now. If the other Slytherins, or even Dumbledore see me being nice, or even civil to him, my disguise will be ruined. _ He thought sadly. He'd miss Hagrid.

Hagrid led them towards the boats, and Azymus grabbed one for himself. No eleven year old would go near him.

Look out Hogwarts. Harry Potter is back.

And this time, he's ready...

* * *

Enjoy! I have until Monday off now! JOY!

Revised as of July 11th, 2011


	11. King of the Snakes

Hello again! How are we? 716 reviews at last count. I AM SO HAPPY!Hope you like this chapter of Pure. THE WORDS OF UMBRIDGE'S SPEECH ARE DIRECTLY FROM THE FIFTH FILM. NOT MINE.

Azymus watched at Hogwarts approached over the Black Lake. The cold wind whipped around him, so he pulled his cloak round him tighter. He sniggered at the faces of the first years, and how they all believed that magic was the best thing to grace the earth. _Right, that's true_ He thought. He ducked when they entered a cave, and leisurely clambered out of his boat, glaring at any child stupid enough to come near him.

He held his robes out of the muddy path, thinking _ why can't they keep a path dry and clean?_ By the time they reached the great doors, he was the only one who had clean robes, and all the young people glared at him when he smirked at them. Mc Gonogall opened the doors, and ushered them in, and Hagrid left for the great hall. She gave them the usual speech about the houses, and while she was speaking, Azymus made patterns in the air with his wand. The elderly teacher didn't see him.

They waited in the small anti-chamber for her to come back. Azymus found the first years ideas on how they were sorted incredibly funny. They ranged from trolls, like Ronald had thought, to having to sing the Hogwarts song backwards. _Stupid children. Didn't any of them read Hogwarts; A history? Or are they all illiterate oafs? Some of them are going to be Slytherins!_ He had to suppress a wince and a shudder. He already knew what house he would be in.

Then, Mc Gonogall came back, and said

" You can go in now".

Azymus strolled forward with the exited kids, but the teacher stopped him.

" You will be called in after the main body of students have been sorted Mr Evanclear. The headmaster will call you in."

So, he had to wait outside the hall, hearing gasps from the kids as they went in without their fifteen year old tormentor.

He slacked against the wall, and then saw, to his amusement, Rima had managed to escape her cage, and was meowing at him. He'd dressed her in a night sky collar that morning, and she looked adorable. He created mice made out of dust for her to play with, but he vanished them, and straightened his robes when he heard the last name called

"Zenith, Olivia" was sorted into Ravenclaw. He could feel the wanting of food in the hall, and when the hat was not put away, he heard the whispers of confusion.

Dumbledore had evidently stood up, and said using a magnified voice

" We have a new student joining the Fifth years. You can come in now" He directed the last comment to the doors.

He took a deep breath, and, using his wand, opened the doors. They opened slightly to wide, and they made a very loud noise, causing many to jump.

He walked in, like he owned the place. He looked straight ahead, and didn't look at anyone in particular, but he could hear gasps of " He's so cute" from the girls, and the boys were quietly groaning at the new competition.

He stopped before the High Table, and nodded at it. Then, Mc Gonogall called out his name, eyes notably widening in shock when she saw it. To her credit, she did not waver when she said it though.

" Evanclear, Azymus". The gasps from every table were easily heard. Evanclear was a famous name, but everyone in there knew that that line had been killed off a few generations past. He walked up to the stool, took the hat out of her hands, and placed it on his own head.

He heard the hat think. It said

" Nice to see you again."

" Same"

" I'm glad to see that you are now free of manipulations, and I can place you where you belong..."

" And that would be..." He thought, questioning the hat.

" It is obvious- SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled all that out to the hall, and the Slytherin table erupted into cheering- Which astonished the entire hall, as Slytherin _never _cheered that loudly, and hadn't done so in living memory.

He took the hat off, placed it reverently down on its 3 legged stool, and walked with an air of arrogance towards his new house table. He sat down beside Draco, and smiled at the identical triplet girl Malfoy's who were sitting a small way away. He also could see Astoria sitting with Isabella and another girl called Jennifer Volkner. Daphne was chatting with her friends Tracey and Merissa. he then engaged in a conversation with Theo, Draco and Blaise. Dumbledore gave his usual stupid speech, and then, as he was telling the student body who the new DADA teacher was, the woman he'd indicated, dressed all in pink stood, and began to speak also.

" Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.

The Ministry Of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historical school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserves, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

With that, she sat down, and the feast began. The Snakes table was overridden with one question. What side should we take? Azymus put forth the idea of pretended obedience, but that they cause a nightmare for her behind it all, and let her blame it on the Gryffindors. Draco, who was the leader of the House in actual fact, made that the 'Umbridge Policy'. Follow it or die, was the message given out with it. The first years looked quite scared.

And they would be soon.

Hope you liked the latest sector of Pure. And, if you go on Google Translate and type in Azymus, it comes up with PURE, in capital letters. That was for whoever asked about the correct translation.

Ciao, Aerodactyl Fire. It's snowing again, so any flames will be used to clear the driveway!


	12. Laugh in the face of old Foes

Hello! I am back for another installment of Pure! Enjoy. At the rate the snow is falling, I'll be off next week as well!

Azymus walked to the Slytherin Dungeon with his group of friends- Draco, Astoria, Theo, Daphne and Blaise. Astoria's friend Isabella was with them as well. They followed Draco, who was a Prefect _No idea how he became one of those though_ he thought. At a particularly ordinary stretch of wall, Draco said

" Purity and Unity".

The mortar cracks in the wall glowed green, and the wall became slightly translucent. They stepped into the nicely furnished common room, and Azymus looked around in interest. The room was a heptagon, and there was a balcony running round all seven walls above their heads. The main color scheme was green, and all the rugs, and fabrics were green. The stairs leading up to the walkway were silver, and the fireplace, and other solid things in the room were silver. A fire flickered in the grate, as it was always cool in the Dungeon, even in the height of Summer. There were paintings of Salazar Slytherin adorning the walls, as well as snake statues.

The walkway was informally divided into 7, and there were 4 doors on each wall. Each year had a wall in which their dorm was situated. Outside where your years dorm was a small seating area, and a study table. It was designed so your year could all sit outside their rooms in peace, and be in peace. If you didn't sleep in a room, you could not get into it. There were 2 girls and 2 boys rooms. There would be 3 boys in each room, and each room was sound-proof.

They were told by their senior prefects to wait downstairs for their Head of House to arrive, and give them the start of year talk.

Their head of House entered through the fireplace, and, robes billowing, stalked to the front of his charges. He began to speak. Everyone listened.

" Welcome to Slytherin.

We are the most hated house in Hogwarts. Because of this, we must look out for each other. If you have a problem with someone in this House, deal with it in here. Out there, they would tear you to shreds.

There are rules to follow here. Some are more serious than others, but obey them if you like your limbs as they are.

Rule One- Be unified

This is basic, the most important. Never find fault with a Slytherin out of the Dungeon.

Rule Two- Never Be Caught

I do not mind what chaos you cause, as long as you are never caught. If you are, then you're punished for being caught.

Rule Three- Be the Best

Never submit to the other houses. Be it a trivial matter, always come out the victor.

There are many rules attached to these, but these are the ones that you must obey. Also, be polite, and reserved. Act like your heritage deems.

Now, could the current fifth year stay behind. Everyone else, please go to your rooms, and stay in them."

They all did so, scuttling up the stairs, and they all located their area, then their room. Each door had names on it. The door with your name on it meant it was your room.

"Now. Fifth year. You have a new pupil among you. Make sure he is suitably acclimatized. Also, it has come to my attention that a certain witch in your year is beating you all in academia. You _will_ be better than that muggle this year, understand?"

" Yes sir" They all chorused, and with a wave of their housemasters hand, hurried up to their area, to locate their room.

It was on the third wall left from the stairs, and was one of the larger areas. Azymus was in a room with Draco and Blaise. He entered, and instantly claimed the bed in the corner of the room. Draco landed the one in the middle, and Blaise was nearest the door.

There was a bathroom, with a shower and all the usual things in it. The beds were soft, and had silver bedding on them. The walls and floor were green. There were wardrobes opposite the beds, and drawers and a cabinet next to your bed. _Unlike Gryffindor, where you were just supposed to let your clothes be crumpled in your trunk_.

They washed up, and changed into their Pajama's. Azymus spent five minutes meditating, much to the amusement of his roommates. Then, he scared them by smiling. Not a normal smile however. He had morphed in his panther teeth, scaring the shit out of his friends. He roared with laughter at them.

After that, they all read for a short while, until the clock struck 10:30- The first night sleep curfew for everyone in Slytherin. Breaking it meant a metaphorical death.

So, the boys slept, eagerly looking forward to the school year to fully start.

Azymus however, listened to his thoughts for a while.

_Tomorrow, I start my real life as Azymus Evanclear. And now, I can't turn back, I have to keep going, or i'll fall. _

_And if I fall, the world falls with me. To leave behind a wasteland of ash, ruled by a demon. _

That night, after he'd thought hard, and fallen asleep, Azymus dreamed.

DREAM SEQUENCE START

He was sitting by the lake, and was laughing with someone. He was happy. He had won...

SKIP

He was waiting in a church for someone to arrive. Draco was with him. His friend was holding a ring box...

SKIP

He was sitting in a white hall, waiting for something, a sense of anticipation about him...

SKIP

He was playing with laughing children. Teaching a boy to fly. Having fun with people he loved...

SKIP

He was standing on a platform, waving goodbye to a person he held dear. They were leaving on a red train...

DREAM SEQUENCE END

He awoke, and after a minute of silence thought to himself in utter confusion

_What was that dream about?_


	13. Magnificent

Hello once again! I am back to give you another episode of Pure. I have had people saying that so and so wouldn't do this. I say - THIS IS FANDOM! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!

The next morning, Azymus was woken by a huge gonging noise. He jumped up, and his roommates laughed, as they were used to the alarm.

" That's the gong. It goes off at 7 to tell us to get up, and it goes off at 9 to tell us we're not allowed to leave the Common Room." Blaise said

" But nobody cares about the curfew gong. I went out at Midnight and wasn't caught!" Draco boasted. The other two shook their heads, rolled their eyes, and looked in their wardrobes for robes. Azymus pulled on his grey trousers, and the shirt, along with his Slytherin jumper. He then grabbed his robes, and met the others outside. They were all lounging on the balcony, in the soft looking chairs. At his appearance, they all left for the Great Hall, and Breakfast.

Azymus began to memorize the route to the Great Hall, and he thought he'd be able to do it on his own pretty soon. They entered the Hall, and made their way to the Slytherin table. Azymus helped himself to the food. _It's not as good as the food at the El Vive, that's for sure_ He thought glumly.

Then, after a meal of fruit _Why me? It's the only okay tasting thing here_ and water, they waited for Snape to hand them out their schedules. After a short wait, he glided down the aisle, handing out paper. He handed their papers over, and Azymus looked at it in interest.

" I have Runes first. Who's got that?" He asked

" Me." Said Blaise and Theo. Draco shook his head, as he'd taken Divination.

"What electives did you take?" Theo asked. Azymus smirked and said

" Runes, Arithmancy, and Pure Law". The table gaped at him, until Draco asked

"How did you find out about that class? Only Slytherins know about it!"

Azymus tapped his nose, and said " A magician _never_ reveals his secrets."

The group then left the hall for the first lesson of the year, which was in Azymus's case, Runes. The teacher for that was a nice woman called Professor Mellingthorpe. She was great fun, and in the class of about 14, she gave everyone close attention. It was clear that every pupil adored her. After an hour of learning the runes of the Greek Temples, she told them to write an essay on the Roman Empire in ancient Greek Runes. Azymus was amused to see the looks of annoyance on the Huffelpuffs faces.

Next, was Potions. Azymus was worried about this next class, as in his past 'life' Snape had hated him. But, now the Professor had no idea who he was. All the better for him.

The teacher was already lurking behind his desk, glaring at the sea of red garbed pupils sitting as far away from him as was gravitationally possible. He then, when the last child was seated, began to speak.

"Welcome to OWL year potions. This year, I will tolerate _no_ mistakes. There are some of you in this room that should really not be here. As I cannot get rid of you, I will be making you life a living hell.

Today, there is a simple test. Any decent witch or wizard should be able to brew this." He pointed his wand at the board, and a long set of directions was magically written.

" You have 40 minutes. Start. Oh, and 5 points of Gryffindor for yawning Weasley."

Azymus looked at the board and winced. _How are we meant to make a calming draught in 40 minutes?_ He shook his head, and then opened his kit, and got to work.

He followed the directions almost to the T, but he altered it a small amount, like crushing for juice instead of slicing, and dicing instead of cutting. 40 minutes later, when Snape ordered them to stop, and walked around, examining the calming draughts, Azymus's potion was finished, and looked perfect. Snape sneered at the Muggles potion, and Granger looked fit to cry. _Obviously she wants to be the best in everything. Pah! _At the look on her face, Snape took 5 pints for whining. _Hah!_ When Snape got to his potion, he actually smiled, and said

" Bottle it Evanclear, Pomfrey could use that potion. 30 points to Slytherin." The entire class stared. Snape never said that! _Snape actually thinks my potions good? Wow, what a difference a new identity does to your perception! _ Them the bell rang, and Snape set them an essay on the potion, and its history. There was a groan from the Gryffindors, signaling another loss of 10 points. That made the total loss in one lesson 20 points. The Slytherins all smirked at each other when they left the room, and congratulated Azymus on his potion.

Then, it was time for lunch, at which Azymus ate a stew that was actually okay to eat. Then, it was Arithmancy, which passed without a hitch, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, with that pink toad, Umbridge.

She set them the most boring exercise which they all finished in a short 10 minutes, and then they began to just pass notes and doodle. When the toad saw they were finished, she simpered, and told them to read the next chapter too.

By the end of the lesson, the entire class had been bored out of their skulls, and were openly conspiring against Umbridge, and the Slytherins were going to get rid of her. There was a betting pool on how long she'd last.

_We will get rid of her. She's not teaching us a thing! Old bitch! _Azymus thought. He was reading a book on curses, and actually learnt more from half a chapter than Umbridge had taught in an entire lesson. All that chapter had been on was how to hold a wand correctly. _Is she stupid? We need to know something!_

The end of the day drew closer, and Azymus went to bed early, as he couldn't keep his eyes open. He was exhausted, as he was effectively running on a different time zone, like he lived in America normally or something.

He slept, and unlike the night before, his deep sleep was not filled with dreams- On the contrary, his sleep was filled with nothing, and he slept solidly for 9 hours.

Hope you liked that, and I hope you can keep reviewing like you have been doing! It's great! I am back to school tomorrow though, so the update rate will not be as fast. Sorry!


	14. So Sorry

Dear all Fans.

To start, I am so sorry.

In fact, incredibily sorry.

I have decided that I cannot keep on with Pure. And, as such, I have offered it up for adoption to a close friend (who I know outside of ) who showed huge intrest in this story.

She is an amazing writer, so please have patience.

Lucida Anseris will start writing soon. Please have patience with it, as she has to reewrite from the beginning.

I have seen her works that aren't on , and she is an amazing author, if you give her a chance.

Thank you for being so good to the story.

Aerodactyl Fire


	15. Read me! XXX

Dear all Fans.

Lucida Anseris has her first Update out!

Please look at it, I beg you.

I have approved it, so don't be like, oh she changes it. I LOVE what Lucy's done.

The link to it is

.net/s/7998661/1/Pure_as_Blood

Ciao.

B

XXX


End file.
